warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What Happened When Firestar Blew Up
The title is up there, guys. Oh and this is a spoofeh by Nighteh Brambleclaw - Why are you vibrating? Brambleclaw: *admires the fact he is deputy* Firestar: *vibrating* brambleclaw: Hey Firest- WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE YOU VIBRATING!? Firestar: *shrugs* Idk dude it just happened. Bluestar from the heavens: Mwhaha, it's all coming into action! Firestar: GET YOUR STARRY BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! Bluestar: lol no graystripe: How did I get here in such a weird clan? And why is Bramblecar deputy? WHY AM I STILL HERE!? Firestar: Chill, dude. Just go grab Dovewing, i need a mary sue like me to comfort royalty, also like me. Graystripe: YOU KNOW WHAT? I QUIT! EVERYBODY WHO WISHES TO BE LEAD BY ME COME UNDER THE HIGHROCK NOW! Jayfeather: *from inside medicine cat den* Is that.. A logical cat? OH MY STARCLAN, IN ALL MY YEARS I NEVER EXPECTED THIS! YIPPEE! Graystripe: Blah blah, everybody follow me so I can redeem moi lives as a leader! We are now.. JayClan! Jayfeather: Is that named after me? Graystripe: No, I just saw you first in the crowd. Lettuce go! *the group of cats march out of camp. Firestar: Why is part of my tail on.. FIYAHHHHHH The rest of ThunderClan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Onestar - My life is dead but alive. Onestar: ARRGHH! I'm losing a lifeeeee! WindClan: You've lost so many lives already we aren't scared. Crowfeather: *busts into camp* Graystripe from ThunderClan is starting a brand new Clan! JayClan! Everybody follow me! *runs away* WindClan: *looks at Onestar, shrugs, and walks away* One queen: I'm still with you Onestar! *her kits walk away* Onestar: ... Queen who is named Ravenfoot: Arr you okay? Onestar:hello darkness my old frienddd, i've come to talk with you againnn Ravenfoot: *sigh* *walks away* Graystripe - WOOOOOOOO IN YOUR FACE! Graystripe: Everybody freeze! We are at the moonpool for ym ceremony. Everybody: *silent* StarClan: *appears* We has taken all the lives of Onestar, he is Onewishker again! Bluestar: Oakheart, it's OneWHISker. Not Onewishker. Oakheart: oh. Graystripe: Hello? HELLOOOO!! Leader over here? Bluestar: With this life I give you youth, because mannn you be olddd Graystripe: ow. Patchpelt: With this life I give you love, because you need a mate, son. Graystripe: I can't tell whether to be offended or to be hurt. Ow and ou! Willowpelt: With this life I give you the ability to be insane. YAYAS! Graystripe: WOOOOOOHOOOOO Silverstream: With this life I give you a super-sense of knowing who is gifted by StarClan. Graystripe: I LOVE YOU! Silverstream: ookay.. Feathertail: With this life I give you eternal happiness. Graystripe: YAY I'M SO HAPPY! Onestar: I died five minutes ago of loneliness, so here I am. With this life I give you randomness. SHOES! Graystripe: BAMBOOOOOOOO! Nightkit: With this life I give you 6.4 kits. Graystripe: YA- wait, wha? Nightkit: I GO POOF *poof* Whitestorm: With this life I give you to be continued! Graystripe: HU- Windstar: Yeah i'm up next, wait why isn't it going to the to be continued scree- TO BE CONTINUED Graystripe: There it is.